


Commander Wolffe x sleepy!reader

by barbossa2319



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbossa2319/pseuds/barbossa2319
Summary: This was a request from my writing blog on Tumblr. Enjoy!





	Commander Wolffe x sleepy!reader

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my writing blog on Tumblr. Enjoy!

_Force, when will this torture end_ you think to yourself as you’re writing and revising your reports. You are currently working from your office in the dead of night and trying to stay awake with multiple cups of caf and even going to the extreme as to drink cans of energy drinks you know Wolffe, your boyfriend, would disapprove of.

You can imagine the frown he would make if he saw you right now and what he would say.

_“Kriff, Y/n. Do you ever go to sleep?”_ or how about _“What are you doing with these energy drinks, these are bad for you.”_

You chuckle at the thought. But damn do you wish you were with him right now. You know that he’s definitely asleep right now in his bunk while you, a lieutenant of the GAR, are stuck in this office trying to finish the rest of your assigned reports. This whole week that’s all you’ve been doing and it has forced you to stay up all night, giving you sometimes only 3-4 hours of sleep.

And of course, your lack of sleep has not done any wonders to your face. You look like the walking dead. Not to mention that others are starting to take notice of your constant yawning and sluggish movements. Especially Wolffe. But nevertheless, it’s your job.

As you’re reading your reports, the words and sentences all look warped and incoherent, making it difficult for you to focus. Wonderful. You lean back into your chair and sigh, rubbing a hand over your burning eyes.

“I’m going to be here forever,” you mumble to yourself, while staring up at the ceiling. You feel your eyes blurring and drooping. Then slowly, they begin to close.

_WHOOSH!_

The sound of the automated door opening almost made you jump out of your chair.

“Holy sh— oh!”

Your hazy eyes met a very tired, yet very grumpy commander.

“Um…”

“I thought I’d still find you here” Wolffe grumbles. “Do you have any idea how late it is?”

You look down at your datapad. It reads 0400.

_It’s that late?_ you think.

“So?” you reply.

Wolffe simply just gave you an icy glare, which made you look away.

“Y/n it’s not okay for you to keep staying up this late,” he argues. “Look at what’s happening to you and look at what you’re drinking,” he gestures to the numerous cups of caf and cans of energy drinks on your desk. “You look like you’re on the verge of collapsing.”

You cross your arms over your chest. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Seriously,” he replies. “During lunch you almost face-planted onto your food and tried to deny that it wasn’t because you were tired.”

“But I wasn’t,” you lie.

He rolls his eyes. “How about the other day when I asked you what our plans are for the weekend and your response was ‘yeah.’”

You fell silent. When did he ask that?

“Let’s go Y/n.”

“But the reports! I have to—”

“They can wait ’til later. Come on,” he groans.

Knowing that there is no point in arguing with him and that to some extent he is right, you sigh in defeat. “Fine.”

He moves towards your desk and throws away the empty cups and cans. Meanwhile, you force yourself to get up and stretch out arms and back, then proceed to put away your things.

———-

The walk to your quarters was silent and well…tense. During the walk, you hated to think that Wolffe was mad at you and only furthered to make you feel extremely guilty that he had to drag himself out of bed because you were still up working. Once you both made it to the room, you unlock the door and turn to face him

“Alright Y/n,” he murmurs. “Good night.”

“Wait Wolffe,” you say catching his arm to stop him from moving.

He looks at you curiously.

“Look, I know you’re angry with me right now and I’m really sorry, but could you stay the night?” you ask meekly.

He nods and a smile small forms on his lips. “Yeah, sure.”

You take your pajamas from your dresser and head to the refresher. After you finish brushing your teeth and washing your face, you get out of the refresher and are met with the heart-warming sight of Wolffe curled up in the blankets, eyes closed. You stand there for a moment and smile at how peaceful he looks, then shut the lights off. You gently get onto the bed and pull the blankets over you. Wolffe, feeling movement beside him, shifts his body to face you.

“You know I’m not angry at you, right?” he says quietly, reaching out to brush his thumb over your cheek.

“You’re not?” you say, brows furrowed.

“No,” he responds. “I just don’t like it when you try to over-work yourself. It makes me worry.”

Your heart squeezes at his caring words and you shift your body closer to kiss his jaw. “Thanks for looking after me, babe.”

He kisses your forehead. “Anytime, love.”


End file.
